


Love I Have Inside.

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: When an accidental pregnancy surprises Rhett and Link, how will their public relationship handle the new pressures of impending fatherhood?





	1. there's only you in my life

**Author's Note:**

> i love mpreg and theres none of preg rhett so its time i do the deed. 
> 
> title is from Endless Love!

“Shh, shh!” Link giggles, unbuttoning Rhett’s floral buttondown shirt as Rhett tugs him back into their hotel room. 

Rhett grins and bites his tongue between his teeth, thumping their award down on the nightstand. He meets Link’s mouth and bites down on his lip. Link pushes his shirt off his shoulders and mouths passionately at his chest, drawing his thumbs over Rhett's nearly faded top surgery scars. 

Rhett had started his transition when he was sixteen, having surgery across the country as soon as he made enough money. He smiles at the memory of Link driving him across the states and runs his hand through Link’s hair. 

“Hurry up,” Rhett murmurs, tugging Link's hair back and smiling at his lidded gaze, “Before anyone notices that we’re gone.” 

“Do you have a condom?” Link says, mouthing Rhett’s neck again.

“In my wallet,” Rhett moans. 

Link tuts and throws off his blazer and untucks his shirt, “You're not supposed to keep them in your wallet, man.”

“Just be thankful I have one at all,” Rhett says. Link mumbles dismissively and tugs the small package out, checking the date and flicking it towards the bed. “You nearly hit me in the face!”

Link laughs through his nose and pushes Rhett back onto the bed, “Lemme make it up to you.”

Rhett hums and kisses Link again, guiding his hands to the button on his suit trousers. Link kisses him deeply and tugs the button open, dipping his hand past the band of Rhett’s underwear. 

“You're so wet, baby,” Link purrs, pulling Rhett’s trousers down. 

Biting his lip, Rhett tugs his briefs down and throws his packer behind him on the bed, humming in his throat as Link pushes apart his legs. He blows against Rhett’s wetness and grins smugly at his shiver. 

Link dips his head and licks Rhett slowly, keeping his tongue flat and broad. He gently kisses Rhett’s sensitive growth and gives it a few teasing strokes. 

Rhett hooks a leg over Link’s shoulder and covers his mouth to stifle a moan. Link dips his tongue into Rhett’s pussy, stroking his thumb over Rhett's clit and watching his body tremble. 

“Link- God! Link, just fuck me,” Rhett gasps, wriggling his legs and smiling breathlessly. 

Link smirks and shifts back, tugging his suit trousers to his thighs and palming his erection through his boxers. He pulls his boxers down and grasps himself at the base, easily working himself to full hardness. Rhett strokes his growth and bites his lip. 

“Hips up,” Link hums, tugging Rhett to the edge of the bed, “You look so fucking handsome.” 

Rhett lets out a laugh and as Link rolls the condom onto himself. He guides Link’s cock to his entrance and stifles a moan as Link easily pushes into him. 

He rocks his hips slowly and Rhett lays back against the mattress, resting one hand behind his head and touching his dick with the other. Link spreads Rhett's legs and fucks into him faster, making Rhett moan with each thrust. Rhett drips onto the bedsheets. 

Rhett’s phone chimes in his pocket and Link doesn't slow his thrusts as Rhett reads the message on his Apple watch. 

“Who is it?” Link asks, out of breath. 

“Just Mamrie asking where we are,” Rhett says, wiping his sweaty forehead as Link leans over him. 

“We’d better hurry then, huh?” Link giggles, rolling his hips faster. 

“Fuck me.” Rhett growls.

Link tugs his shirt up and holds it with one hand, fucking into Rhett faster and holding his waist with his free hand. Rhett strokes his growth and bites his lip again, rocking back onto Link eagerly. Link moves faster still and fucks small moans out of Rhett with each thrust. 

Link tugs his shirt higher and holds it under his armpits, grabbing Rhett with his now free hand and tugging him impossibly closer. Rhett stifles his moans with his hand as Link’s thrusts become erratic, legs shaking as he strokes his growth. 

Then, Link slams his hips forward, and Rhett gasps. Rhett’s body shudders as he orgasms, watching as Link pants and lazily leans forward. Rhett sits up to kiss him and Link gladly kisses back. 

Rhett leans back against the mattress as Link pulls out, wiping his forehead and sighing.

“Oh, shit,” Link says, and Rhett lets out a weak laugh.

“I know, right?” Rhett pants, not bothering to sit up, “That was amazing.”

“Rhett,” Link says, and Rhett frowns at his panicked tone. “The condom split.”

“Oh, shit!” Rhett gasps, quickly sitting up. Link stares back, white as a sheet. “Hey, hey, don't panic.”

“I'm not panicking,” Link says, quickly, voice an octave higher than usual. 

“Link,” Rhett says, shaking slightly but doing his best not to show it, “Link, its okay-"

Link runs his hand through his hair, “It's not! You're not on testosterone anymore, you could get pregnant! And didn't your doctor take you off for health reasons too? What if a baby gets you sick?”

“Link, please! I have plan-b at home, I'll just take it when we get back!” Rhett says. He grabs Link's hands and Link takes a deep breath, “Let's just get redressed and pretend nothing happened, before anyone wonders where we went. Okay?”

“Are you sure?” Link asks.

“Positive,” Rhett says.

Link takes another breath in and sighs, “Lemme grab your dick for you.”

Rhett laughs as Link passes him his packer from the floor, giving him a playful nudge as he slips back into his briefs. He gives Link a quick kiss as they get redressed and Link sprays them both with body spray before they fix their hair and leave.

They get home two days later and Rhett takes the small pill, throwing its plastic encasing in the bathroom trash bin without checking the date.


	2. the only thing that's right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vomit tw!

A few weeks later, Rhett misses his period. 

He doesn’t think anything of it, his doctor having warned him his fertility could be affected by his testosterone treatments. Rhett clicks away from his monthly reminder app and doesn’t give it another thought.

Then, four weeks and two days later, he gets sick. 

Link finds him in their en-suite bathroom, head resting on the clean porcelain and hand on his stomach, and brings him a bottle of water. Rhett grumbles about food poisoning and drinks half the bottle, and Link rubs his back as he vomits it all back up. 

Link helps Rhett back into bed, wrapping his arm loosely around his shoulders and hoisting him upright. Rhett weakly protests but let's Link tuck him back in.

Link tells Stevie that Rhett should be fine after a day of rest, and they decide to plan without him. 

Then, Rhett vomits on the second morning. And the third. 

Link stands worriedly in the doorway as Rhett throws up on the fourth day in a row, and Rhett grumbles in annoyance. 

He sits back and wipes his face with some toilet paper and stands, and Link steps into the bathroom. Rhett tips some mouthwash into his mouth and Link can tell he's annoyed.

“Maybe you should go to your doctor,” Link suggests, carefully, resting a soft hand on Rhett's back.

“I feel completely fine once I've puked, though,” Rhett says. “Maybe I'm having a weird reaction to something?”

“Like what?” Link asks.

“I don't know, NyQuil maybe? I've been taking it since I threw up Tuesday, maybe it's that?” Rhett says, and Link frowns. “I feel completely fine now, I promise.”

“Let's just get ready for work,” Link says. 

The day continues as normal, filming more food challenges and reading scripted jokes. They wrap up for the day by transforming Link into a giant Twinkie and hosing him down in the parking lot, and Rhett laughs as Jen films it all for the Twitter page.

When Rhett wakes up on the fifth day, he heads to the downstairs bathroom instead. He didn't want to hide his mystery illness from Link, but he could tell Link was worrying. 

He flushes and prays Link doesn't hear him, and he brews them both a breakfast tea as an alibi. 

Link is still asleep as Rhett creeps back upstairs with the two mugs, and Rhett breathes a sigh of relief and sets their drinks down on the nightstand.

Rhett continues to run downstairs every morning, frustrated and tired as he locks the bathroom door behind him. He makes a mental checklist of all the things he has eaten for the past eleven days, desperately trying to find the offending item and he growls in annoyance as he draws a blank. He pulls out his phone and opens up his notes, angrily typing _'FOOD DIARY SHIT’_ and listing what he can remember eating. 

He types frantically as he leaves the bathroom, brow furrowed as he stands in the kitchen. He paces as he writes, frustrated as he tries to recall every vegetable and spice used recently. 

Rhett watches the cursor flash and decides to count to ten, trying to calm himself down before going upstairs again. He grabs himself a bottle of water from the fridge and trudges back upstairs, phone still grasped firmly in his hands.

He continues his routine for another two weeks, hiding in the bathroom and cutting out different food items from his diet. He knows Link must suspect something, having been caught a few times as he attempted to sneak back into bed. Rhett insists he's only going downstairs to grab water, and he fakes a smile as Link squints and lays back down.

Then, Rhett wakes up on the thirty-sixth morning since his vomiting started and has to run to the ensuite. He is sicker than he has ever been, tears pricking in his eyes as he vomits again. His throat burns and he can hardly catch his breath, and Rhett can't even offer a smile as Link stands in the doorway. 

“Do you need anything?” Link asks, frowning as Rhett is sick again. “I’ll grab you some water.” 

Rhett sighs and stands up to brush his teeth, staring down into the sink to compose himself. His stomach churns unpleasantly and he rests his hand under his belly button to soothe himself. 

Then, he notices his stomach feels weird. He runs his hand in a small circle and frowns to himself. His lower stomach felt _firm_ for some reason, and Rhett immediately turns to look in the mirror. 

He doesn't see a difference, but keeps his hand in place, toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he holds his stomach. He hears Link coming back into the bedroom and moves back to the sink, spitting out his toothpaste and thanking Link for the water.

That night, Rhett can't sleep.

He stares at the ceiling fan as it lazily turns and finds his hands naturally drawn to his stomach again. He lets his eyelids flutter closed as he rubs his stomach in small circles, frowning again as he feels his firm lower belly. 

He's worried. His brain suddenly provides him with images of himself being diagnosed with a terrible illness and Rhett’s immediately brought to tears as he imagines having to explain to Link. He rolls away from Link to hide his tears and has trouble stopping himself from crying. 

Rhett covers his mouth and sits up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge and curling in on himself. He rests his free hand back on his tummy and finds himself crying harder at the feel of his stomach. 

He hears Link stir behind him and he stands, rushing to the ensuite bathroom and closing the door behind him. He leans over the sink and tries to count to ten, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

What if he was genuinely sick and he had ignored it all this time? Rhett stifles a sob with his hand and curses himself for being so stupid. 

Taking deep breaths he sits down on the toilet lid, resting his head on the cool porcelain of the sink beside him. 

He worries about telling Link the truth, expecting him to be angry and disappointed and upset that Rhett had continued this for so long. The confrontation plays out in Rhett's mind like a scene from a movie and Rhett stares blankly at the limescale on the shower tiles as he pictures Link screaming profanity. 

Rhett’s hand drifts to his stomach again, and he finds himself rubbing his hand in small circles. He rests his free arm on the sink and breathes slowly, and he finally falls asleep on the cold surface.

He's woken by Links hand on his shoulder. 

Rhett stirs slowly, gently lifting himself away from the cool porcelain of the bathroom sink. Link rubs his back and helps him stand, and Rhett grunts as his joints click in complaint. 

“Let's get back into bed, okay?” Link says, softly, “How long have you been in the bathroom for?”

Rhett shrugs, gripping onto the doorframe as his stomach protests his movements. Link frowns as Rhett steps back into the bathroom, rushing over to the sink to vomit. 

“Rhett…” Link says, delicately, hand resting on Rhett's shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Rhett coughs and forces a smile. 

Link gives him a pitiful look and guides him back into the bedroom. Rhett can't make eye contact as Link sits him down on the bed, pretending to fuss with his pyjama shirt as Link sits down beside him. Link puts a soft hand on Rhett's knee.

“You should go to your doctor,” Link says. 

“Link… I promise, it’s no big deal,” Rhett says, and Link frowns again.

“I know its more than what I’ve seen,” Link whispers, “I know I’m slow, but I’m not stupid.”

Rhett chuckles softly, “You’re not stupid.” Rhett looks down at Link and offers a small smile, “I just didn’t want to worry you with me being sick, we have too much on our plate right now.”

Link rests his head on Rhett’s shoulder, “Well, you failed there since I’ve been worrying like crazy.” He threads his fingers with Rhett’s own, and Rhett feels a pang of guilt. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

A lump forms in Rhett’s throat and he touches his firm stomach, “Yeah.”

Link squeezes Rhett’s hand tighter and Rhett breathes back a sob. 

“Can you see your doctor tomorrow, please?” Link asks, “For me.” Rhett nods, afraid his voice might give him away. He kisses the top of Link’s head and squeezes his hand back. Link shifts to look up at him again, “Let’s go back to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! have a good day/night wherever you are!


	3. my first love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; medical talk

Rhett can hardly breathe as he pulls into his doctor's office parking lot. 

He had called that morning, heart in his throat as the receptionist announces they had a cancellation and he can come right in. He could hardly remember the end of the call, visions of bad news and impending doom flashing before his eyes in a torturous slideshow.

Link had asked to come with him but Rhett had refused, insisting that it wasn't serious and Link should stay and take care of business. 

Now Rhett realised how dumb that idea was. 

He nervously taps his fingers on his steering wheel, trying to drum up the courage to leave his car. He hoped that by some miracle time had stopped, keeping him in the moment and away from future bad news. He honestly hoped it was all a bad dream.

Rhett's car clock ticks over to 11:27am and Rhett sighs and rests his head on the steering wheel. Three minutes until his appointment. 

He stifles a yawn against his hand and grumbles about lack of sleep. His watch buzzes with another text from Link and Rhett finally unbuckles his seatbelt. His stomach churns with nervousness and he sits up, taking a deep breath and popping his car door open. 

Rhett keeps a hand on his cramping stomach as he walks into the building.

He signs in with the receptionist and sits on a chair closest to the window. The hard plastic hurts his back and Rhett pulls out his phone.

Rhett is in the middle of reading a long email as a nurse approaches him, clipboard in hand. She smiles warmly and asks Rhett to follow her, and he carefully stands from his chair to avoid feeling nauseous. 

She guides him back to the usual room, and the strong smell of antiseptic makes his nose tingle. 

“Ah, Rhett, good to see you again,” His doctor says, shaking Rhett's hand and motioning for him to take a seat. “What seems to be the problem?”

Rhett rings his hands and laughs awkwardly, “I've been, um, throwing up every day for nearly two months.” Rhett says, “It's been getting worse, like, the past week? Before I could, y'know, go to work just fine after but I've been laid up in bed for a few days.” Rhett's hands drift to his stomach.

His doctor nods, eyes briefly flicking down to Rhett's hands, “Was this triggered by anything, as far as you know?”

Rhett shakes his head, “I have no idea.” He chuckles weakly and looks away, “My stomach has also started feeling weird, like… Externally? Uhm… It feels firm when I touch it.”

The doctor nods again, “Would you mind if I felt it?”

“Not at all,” Rhett says. 

“Quickly lay down on my table back there and lift your shirt for me, please.”

Rhett feels sick again. He gently sits himself on the table and lays down. He pulls his shirt to expose his stomach and stares at the ceiling. He mentally counts to ten as his doctor comes back over with white gloves on. 

“Just tell me if I hurt you at all, okay?” He says, and Rhett makes a small noise of understanding.

Rhett continues to stare at the tiled ceiling as the doctor's cool hands touch his stomach. The gloved hand slides across his upper belly with gentle pressure. Rhett shivers.

Then, his hand moves below his bellybutton, and presses down again. Rhett cries out in pain and grips his own shirt. “God, that's where it's hurting. My whole lower stomach is really stiff.”

“And it hurts when I apply pressure?”

Rhett nods, “Like the Devil.”

His doctor nods, “Have you changed medication recently at all?” 

Rhett watches as his hand touches his stomach again, “My endocrinologist took me off testosterone,” He winces and his doctor removes his hand again, “Something to do with my blood work changing and they were worried about my dose? I can't really remember.”

“Are you back on it now?”

Rhett shakes his head.

His doctor sits back and removes his glove, “If I'm honest with you, Rhett, you need to drive yourself up to the Irvine Urgent Care and get an ultrasound. With the pain you're in I can't help any further.”

Rhett slowly sits up, “Irvine? That's nearly an hour away…”

“It's the closest Urgent Care with an ultrasound machine,” His doctor says, moving back to his desk and typing on his computer. “Call your partner on the way there and let them know you'll be late to lunch.”

Rhett stands and straightens his shirt, “Thanks.” 

He shakes his doctor's hand as he leaves and Rhett feels sicker than ever. 

Rhett sits in silence as he drives, mind racing as he tries to make up a story for Link. 

Maybe traffic was making him late and now he had to wait for an opening? Maybe there was a burst pipe so his doctor suggested the Irvine clinic? Maybe it was just a routine check and it wasn't a big deal?

Rhett grimaces as he pokes holes into his own lies, trying to make up something, anything, that won't make Link worry. He rings his hands on his steering wheel and counts to ten, trying to calm himself down. 

Eventually he decides to wait for Link to call first. 

Rhett focuses his energy on staying calm for his appointment, his fear making his stomach roll with unease. He turns on the radio and tries to distract himself by humming along. 

He pulls into the Urgent Care parking lot and worries his lip between his teeth. Just as he opens his car door, his phone rings.

Rhett's heart jumps into his stomach as he sees Link's picture, and he hops out of the car to answer his call. 

“Hey Link!” He starts, cringing at his jovial greeting.

“Hey Rhett... you still at the doctor's?” Link asks, “You've been there a while, we were starting to worry about you.”

“Oh! Don't worry, uh, I just had to drive up to Irvine for an ultrasound,” Rhett says, “It's nothing crazy! Just checking to make sure I'm all good.” Rhett laughs awkwardly.

Link hesitates, “Okay… Are you sure it's nothing to worry about? It's a long way to drive for a check.”

“It's fine, Link, honestly,” Rhett lies, holding his stomach, “It just means I'm gonna be waiting a while longer so don't wait up for me, okay?”

Link sighs, “Okay. Call me when you're on your way back, alright?” 

“I will.”

“Love you.”

Rhett stares at his feet, “Love you too.” 

He hangs up and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Rhett takes a deep breath and walks into the clinic, signing in at the front desk and sitting in the very back of the waiting room. 

He clutches his stomach and leans back in his chair, staring at the paneled ceiling with blank eyes. He prays to God that whatever is wrong isn't fatal, and he grits his teeth to avoid tearing up. 

A vivid scene of Link crying at his bedside as he dies in hospital rolls in Rhett's brain, Link's hand in his hair to comfort him in their final moments, and Rhett sits forward and hides his face in his hands. He counts to ten and tries not to cry. 

Then, he pictures telling Link about his lies in the first place, easily picturing Link waves his arms and paces in anger. He can practically hear Link ask why he hid this for so long, and even Rhett's imagination-self has no answer. He can see Link break down, kneeling on the floor, crying into Rhett's lap as they process his bad news, and Rhett digs his nails into his jeans to snap out of it.

He focuses on reading every sign in the room, trying to memorize each word as he waits to be called. He's half-way through a detailed poster about smoking when a smiling older nurse steps into the room. 

“Rhett McLaughlin?” 

He stands and hastily make his way to the front. He shakes her hand and follows her into a back room. 

She motions for him to sit beside her desk and smiles warmly, “My name's Anne, what can I help you with today?”

Rhett smiles weakly in return, “Um, my doctor told me to drive up for an ultrasound?” He says, “I've been throwing up every day for two months and my stomach is starting to feel different.”

Anne nods and scribbles some notes down, “Alrighty, and you haven't changed anything in your life at all? No medicine changes or new diet programs, stuff like that?”

Rhett holds his stomach softly, “I was having testosterone injections but those have stopped because my blood work changed. That's the only thing I can think of.”

She nods and gives Rhett a smile, “Okay, you wanna just jump up on the table for me? I'll be over in just a second.”

Rhett's stomach churns again and he stands, easing his way onto the bed beside the ultrasound machine. He awkwardly rolls his shirt up again and lays down. He holds his stomach instinctively and Anne notices with a soft smile. 

She wheels herself over on her rolling chair, gloved hands passing Rhett a small cardboard bowl. Rhett thanks her quietly and watches as she turns the machine on.

“You're gonna need to shift your pants down a little, is that okay?” She says, and Rhett blushes and unbuckles his belt. “Just tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?”

Rhett nods, gulping as she applies the gel to the probe. 

Rhett shivers as the cold gel touches his body, his stomach in his throat as his eyes flick between the screen and Anne's eyes. Her soft expression doesn't help Rhett's nerves and he holds the bowl closer to his mouth as she moves the probe under his stomach. 

Her expression changes to confusion, then she smiles, and Rhett breathes out a creaking sigh, “What is it?”

She smiles and holds the probe still, “Mr McLaughlin, I don't know how to tell you this but… Can you see that little blob there?”

Rhett nods, panic rising in his chest, “Y- yeah?”

“That's an embryo,” She says, “You're a father.”

Rhett lets out a sob, gripping the cardboard bowl tight enough to crush it, “Really?”

Anne nods, moving the probe slightly and pointing at the screen with her free hand, “There's the head, and his little body.”

Rhett covers his mouth and sobs again, tears starting to flow from his eyes as he watches the screen. Anne gives him a soft smile and holds his hand. 

“You're about eight weeks along,” She says, “Everything looks fine, you should book to see a midwife to get your tests done.”

Relief washes over him and he sobs, covering his face with his hands. His body shudders as he cries and it takes all of his willpower to calm himself down. 

“Mr McLaughlin?” Anne says, delicately, “You obviously weren't expecting this news, there's a Planned Parenthood only a twenty minute drive from here, if you needed to discuss your options a-s-a-p.”

Rhett moves his hands and shakes his head, “No, I-” He wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “No, thank you. I'd want my husband with me for something like that.”

She smiles, “If you wanted, I could print you a picture of your baby to give to him?” 

Rhett sniffles and wipes his eyes again, “That would be amazing, thank you.” Rhett lays still as the nurse finds a good angle, capturing a picture of the fetus’ head and round torso. Rhett watches in amazement as the little form wriggles in his womb, and he can barely control himself as he tears up again. He wipes his eyes and shudders, “Wow.”

Anne smiles and pulls the probe away, cleaning it with a tissue and passing the box to Rhett. She stands and heads to her computer, and Rhett pulls tissues from the box and gently cleans his stomach. He holds his stomach tenderly as he sits up, buckling his belt two holes looser and not buttoning his skinny jeans. Rhett moves to sit back at the seat beside her desk.

She smiles, warmly, passing Rhett a small folded card. Rhett opens it and stares at the small form, covering his mouth as he smiles. He folds it closed as tears prick at his eyes, and he lets out a soft laugh as he looks back up at Anne, “Wow.”

“Wow indeed,” she hums, “Congratulations, Mr McLaughlin. You'd better get home and tell your husband the good news.”

Rhett nods, shaking her hand. 

He leaves quickly, holding his stomach tight as he walks to his car. He rips his phone from his pocket and dials Link.

It rings, and rings, and Rhett chews his nails as he leans against his car. 

His answering machine message plays and Rhett tears up.

“Link, I-” Rhett pauses, feeling his pulse quicken, “Link, I’m on my way home.” He takes a shuddering breath as a tear rolls down his cheek, “Call me as _soon_ as you get this.” Rhett’s voice creaks and he clears his throat, “Okay, love you, bye.”

Rhett slumps back against his car, heart racing as he imagines breaking the news to Link. 

Would he be upset? Would he walk out? Would he demand Rhett terminate the pregnancy? Rhett felt sick just thinking about it. 

He wipes his eyes and opens his car door, slotting his phone into the dashboard holder and taking deep breaths as he straps himself in. He grips his steering wheel tight and turns the key, and he clicks on the radio as he pulls out of the parking lot. 

He turns the music up louder as he sits in the Californian traffic, desperately trying to focus on the cars ahead instead of thinking about the baby. 

Rhett tries to delicately plan what to say, running through each line and picturing his imaginary Link’s reaction. His heart beats faster in his chest as each scenario gets Link upset, eventually storming off and cussing Rhett out for being dumb enough to forget to check his Plan-B medication. Rhett tries to imagine a scenario where Link is happy, and he whimpers as his panicked brain draws a blank.

His phone rings as he’s a five minute drive from their house, and Rhett’s stomach jumps into his throat as he sees Link’s caller ID. 

He answers the call over the car’s bluetooth and tries to avoid getting emotional for the umpteenth time that day.

“Rhett?” Link says, panting. Rhett can tell hes running. “I’m so sorry, I was in a meeting with a potential partner and then I had to approve of some edits and I only just got your message.” Rhett hears a car door slam. “I’m on my way home now, where are you? Are you okay?”

Rhett’s lip trembles and he sighs, “I’m nearly home.” He lets out a weak sob, “Can you hurry?”

“I’ll be as fast as I can, Rhett,” Link says, and Rhett can tell he’s panicked too, “Just run yourself a bubble bath and make a hot cocoa. I’ll be home as soon as I can be.”

Rhett hastily wipes his eyes, “Okay.”

Link is silent for a moment, “I love you.”

Rhett gulps, “I love you too.”

“Call me if you need me.”

“I will.”

Rhett hangs up and pulls into his driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little cliffhanger! kudos and comments always appreciated! have a good day/night wherever you are!!


	4. youre every breath that i take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluff after i was mean making you wait with that cliff-hanger!

Rhett draws a bath as soon as he gets home. 

He pours in bubble bath solution and watches it bubble as he sits on the bathroom floor, mind still racing as he thinks about telling Link. He runs his hands through the hot water and sighs. 

He plays some gentle music on his phone and steps into the bathtub, easing himself into the water. He counts to ten and closes his eyes, relaxing his shoulders as he settles into the tub.

Rhett draws a soft hand over his tummy. 

He breathes a soft sigh and keeps his hand in place, praying to God that telling Link will go according to plan. He barely wants to think about the consequences and instead focuses on the feel of his firm stomach. He finds comfort in the feeling. 

Rhett sits up slowly, reaching for Link's body wash and squeezing some into his palm. He lathers the mango scented soap in his hands and feels himself relax just at the smell. He washes his arms with soothing circles and then moves to his chest, avoiding his easily irritated scars. He washes over his stomach with a soft hand and leans back into the bath water. 

Breathing in the scent of Link's bodywash, Rhett sighs and sits back up, knowing Link will be home at any moment. He pulls the plug on the bath and stands slowly. 

He pays himself dry with a towel and slips on Link's bathrobe, loosely tying the belt and bringing the collar up to his cheeks. 

Rhett picks his clothes up to put them in the hamper, pulling his ultrasound picture from his back pocket and tucking it into the bathrobe. He pats the bathrobe pocket and sighs, instinctively snuggling into the fluffy bathrobe collar and breathing in Link’ scent. Rhett closes the hamper and makes his way downstairs.

Link gets home and Rhett is on the couch. 

He throws his bag to the floor and rushes to Rhett's side, pulling him into a tight hug. Rhett snakes his arms around Link's broad shoulders and tugs him closer. 

Rhett can't help but to whimper, and Link runs a hand through his hair.

“It's okay, I'm here,” Link whispers, “I'm here.” He pulls back and cups Rhett's face, “Are you okay?”

Rhett hugs Link again, “Better now you're here.”

Link rubs his back and rocks them gently. 

Rhett takes a deep breath and pulls away, “Link…” Link sits on the floor and grips Rhett's hands, drawing his thumb softly against his skin. “I have something to tell you, but please don't get upset with me.”

Link nods softly, voice barely audible, “Of course.”

Rhett squeezes Link's hands and looks down at his lap, heart beating faster as he takes another deep breath, “I'm pregnant.” He looks up, watching Link's face as he processes Rhett's words. Link doesn't speak, and Rhett tears up, “Link, I'm _so_ sorry, I should've been more careful,” He pulls his hand away and covers his mouth as he cries, “If you wanna leave, that's… I- I won't be mad.”

Rhett's heart sinks as Link tears up. “You're _pregnant_?”

Rhett nods weakly. 

Then, Link lunges into Rhett's arms, gripping the soft bathrobe and hugging him impossibly close, “We're gonna be dads!” Link pulls back and cradles Rhett's face in his hands, “Oh my God, Rhett.”

Rhett lets out a sob and smiles, “You're not upset?”

“Hell no!” Link says. He pulls Rhett closer and kisses him deeply, and Rhett eagerly kisses back. 

Relief washes over Rhett and he relaxes, holding Link's arm and resting their foreheads together as he pulls away. Link dries Rhett's tears with his thumbs.

“God, I was so worried you'd hate me when I told you,” Rhett says, sniffling softly and hugging Link again. “I thought you'd make me get an abortion or you'd leave me or something…”

Link sits back and holds Rhett's shoulders, “Oh, Rhett…” He kisses Rhett again, softly, “I love you, I would never do that to you.”

“I've been freaking out all day,” Rhett says, laughing through his tears, “I'm pretty sure I nearly fainted when the nurse told me.”

Link hugs Rhett again, happily rocking their bodies, “I'm so happy. I'm so happy, bo.”

Rhett moves to sit Link down on the couch beside him, “I can tell.” Rhett feels a weird jab from the bathrobe pocket and gasps, “Holy shit, okay, close your eyes.” Link closes his eyes and smiles wide. Rhett positions his hands flat and passes him the small card, “Okay, open 'em.”

Link laughs in confusion at the little card and flicks it open, face dropping in shock. Rhett holds his hand as he tears up again.

“Oh my God, Rhett…” Link says, looking back up at Rhett. He squeezes Rhett's hand, “Is that our baby?”

Rhett laughs, “Of course it is, dummy.”

Link wipes his eyes, “Oh my God.” He repeats. “He's so tiny.” Link moves closer to Rhett, admiring the small picture again, “I'm so happy.”

Rhett kisses Link's head.

“Can I come to your next scan?” Link asks.

Rhett nods, “I need to see a midwife to get my tests done, if you wanted to come?”

Link smiles and sits up to kiss Rhett again. “We should take a whole day off to do it.” Link says, “We can go to lunch after and do some romantic stuff.”

“I don't think we can justify a whole day off for some romantic stuff,” Rhett smiles, “Stevie would bite our heads off.”

Link smiles, “Have you told her yet?” 

Rhett's face drops, “Shit. What are we gonna tell the crew? None of them even know I'm trans.”

Link squeezes Rhett's hand, “It's your decision, bo.”

“I don't want anyone else but our friends and family knowing I'm the one having the baby,” Rhett says, “You know how the internet is, they'll destroy us.”

Link nods, “We should tell the crew soon, try and film all of our standing videos. We can hide your bump under the desk for sit-down episodes.”

“What about our food videos? Most of our revenue comes from those,” Rhett says, “I think people will get a bit suspicious if we stop making them.”

Link thinks for a moment, and Rhett can't help but to smile at his cute concentration face. 

“When we tell the crew we should really strictly enforce food safety,” Link says, “Nothing makes it out of the writing room unless it's one thousand percent safe for you to eat.”

Rhett smiles gently and cups Link's face, “You're gonna make such a good dad.”

Link blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> what should the next chapter be? rhett's first scan with link, or telling the crew? both? help me out! haha 
> 
> have a good day/night wherever yall are!


	5. youre every step i make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to work for rhett and link

Rhett fidgets with his hoodie drawstrings as Link parks their car in the office parking lot. 

Today they were going to tell the crew, and Rhett's stomach churns with anxiety. He had asked Link the night before to help him prepare what to say, but now Rhett just wants to go home and hide under his bed. 

Link senses his nerves and pats his thigh, and Rhett grabs his hand and squeezes his fingers. 

“You okay?” Link asks, and Rhett nods slightly, “I'll be right there if you need me. We're in this together.”

“High School Musical style,” Rhett laughs, awkwardly rubbing his eyes to hide his fear.

Link kisses his cheek and moves his hand, and Rhett sits back to unbuckle his seatbelt.

They walk into the office holding hands, and Rhett never wants to let go.

Josh greets them happily as he walks past the staff door, and Link smiles and waves him over, “Staff meeting, get everyone into the main office.”

Rhett squeezes Link's hand nervously as they walk into the room, Link calling everyone over to the bottom of the stairs. Rhett moves them up one step and tries to hide his fear as he surveys his employees standing before him.

“Is that everyone?” Link asks, easily quieting down the gathered group. “Okay, morning everyone. Rhett and I have some really exciting news.”

Link looks up at Rhett, and Rhett gives him a soft smile, “Link and I are having a baby.” 

There's a beat of silence, then applause. 

Stevie moves to the front and gives them a firm pat on the back, and Alex gives Link a handshake. Someone from the back shouts to ask when the baby shower is and the gathered crew laugh amongst themselves.

Rhett's heart speeds up as Link shushes everybody once more. 

“Who's the surrogate?” Alex asks, and Link looks up at Rhett again. 

When Rhett doesn't speak, Link wraps an arm around his waist, “Rhett is. He's carrying our baby.”

Rhett offers a small smile and the room is silent. He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah… I'm- I'm transgender. I still have my womb.” 

There's a small murmur of understanding and Link speaks before anyone else can, “Anyone with a problem with that is free to leave.” When no-one moves, Link speaks again, “Okay. Firstly, new rules. All the food for our food-based episodes must be safe for Rhett to eat. The idea is not allowed to be given to Josh to make if its not.” 

Rhett watches the crew nod, “Second, please keep this a secret. Only our friends and family are going to know I'm having the baby,” Rhett says.

Stevie steps forward, “Are you gonna tell viewers you're going to be fathers or-?”

Rhett thinks, briefly, “I don't know. I think we it would make a pretty good video for us to break the news to our friends.” 

“Speaking of videos,” Link starts, “We need to film all standing videos within the next few weeks whilst Rhett isn't showing.” Link pulls Rhett closer and rubs his side, “We should distribute them spread out to try and stop people figuring out.”

“What if we need a standing video further down the line?” Kevin asks. 

“No wide shots of Rhett,” Link says, “It might look weird in editing but it's the best we can do.”

The crew chatter softly between themselves and Link waves his hand quickly to get their attention, “This is less important, but get your flu shots and wash your hands. Any bug like that could infect Rhett and hurt the baby.”

Rhett nods, “Uh, any questions?”

Josh raises his hand, “How far along are you?”

Rhett blushes, instinctively holding his stomach, “Eight weeks.”

“Does anyone else know?” Alex asks.

Rhett shakes his head, “You guys are the first to know.” He waits for more raised hands, and he awkwardly claps when no one else speaks, “If that's everything, we should get to work.”

They start by filming another cooking episode with Josh, attempting to make the most expensive KFC boneless chicken and hotwings, and Rhett lets Josh take control of the shoot. The hotsauce makes Rhett's stomach roll in complaint but he smiles for the camera and loudly says their outro.

They change clothes, and Link takes the opportunity to hold Rhett's tummy. He stands on tiptoes to see himself in the mirror over Rhett's shoulder, and Rhett can't help but to giggle at him. He gives Link a quick kiss on the forehead and turns around in his arms. Link helps him button his shirt and stands on tiptoes once more to kiss him again. 

Their next shoot is outside, sanding down and sawing through car tyres to find the most durable one. The find the winner by throwing two contenders off the studio roof onto a bed of nails and Rhett has to pretend he isn't exhausted from the small bit of exercise. 

They change again and make their way into the main studio, unboxing eight mops to make another comparison product test on. They test the mops on increasingly difficult messes, singling it down to two and declaring the winner based on how well it cleans sandy footprints. Link remarks how fun the mop's built in water spray is, and Rhett can't help but to laugh as Link sprays his jeans with it. 

Link says the outro, and Rhett calls for lunch. 

Rhett drags his feet as he makes his way to their office, slumping himself down on their couch and kicking off his shoes. He makes a half-hearted attempt to eat his fruit salad Link had picked out for him, finding the fruit easy on his temperamental stomach. He slides the plastic container away from him and tucks his legs up onto the sofa, easing himself down onto the cushions until he's comfortable. He holds his stomach, and before he knows it, he's fast asleep. 

Link wakes him up with a gentle pat on his shoulder.

“Rhett?” He whispers, making Rhett blinks his eyes open slowly, “We need to film our Mores and a desk episode so we stay on schedule.” Link says. Rhett nods and groggily sits up. He rubs his eyes with his palm and smiles as Link kisses his forehead. “I can make you a coffee, if you want me to.”

“I can't drink coffee,” Rhett says, slowly standing.

“You're allowed two-hundred milligrams of caffeine a day, I saw it in a _Try Guys_ video,” Link says. 

Rhett shrugs as he follows Link into their dressing room, “Am I allowed tea?”

Link nods, “I'll make you a tea if you want me to, Rhett.” 

Rhett gives Link a soft kiss to his forehead, and Link takes that as a yes.

The filming goes ahead as planned, Rhett finding the relaxing attitude a lot less exhausting. Josh brings out more KFC creations and a pot of handmade gravy and Rhett can hardly contain his cravings as he dips Josh's salted fries onto the thick sauce. He makes a mental note to ask for the full recipe later. 

They breeze past the other Mores, playing simple guessing games and watching awful commercials. Rhett has to avoid resting an absent hand on his stomach. 

The rest of the week is equally busy, bumping up production to stay on schedule. At Rhett's request they stick to one food episode a day in attempt to spread them out, and they rig the games so Rhett can avoid the punishment foods. 

The drive home on the Friday night is quiet, and Rhett can barely keep his eyes open. 

Link pulls into their driveway and pats Rhett's knee.

“You look exhausted, bo,” Link says.

Rhett stifles a yawn with his hands, “This filming schedule is pretty intense.” He unbuckles his seatbelt, “I know why we're doing it, but it's so tiring.”

Link smiles, “I was thinking, we should do another round of Monday and Wednesday only videos closer to the birth, so we can have more time off with the baby.” 

Rhett chuckles a little, “Link, that's eight months away.”

“Seven,” Link says. “I'm just planning ahead to make it easier for us. I doubt you're gonna wanna film when you're nine months pregnant.”

“We can talk to Stevie about it on Monday,” Rhett says, “No more work talk now, I just wanna relax.” 

“Do you want a massage?” Link asks, and Rhett smiles, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

“Let's get inside.”

Link opens the front door and ushers Rhett inside, locking the door behind them and taking Rhett's jacket to put in their closet. Rhett makes a b-line to their living room, and kicks his shoes off as he walks. 

Rhett flops down onto the couch, tucking his feet beneath him and flicking on the television. Link follows him and tucks his shoes neatly beside their sofa. 

Link sits beside him and gently squeezes his shoulder, and Rhett leans into his touch. 

Link moves his thumbs slowly, working along Rhett's shoulders and towards his neck. Rhett lolls his head forward and lets Link slip his hands down Rhett's front. He pops open Rhett's top buttons and works downwards as far as he can reach, slowly sitting back and pulling Rhett's shirt down.

Kissing his freckled back, Link massages along Rhett's lower back, feeling tough knots with his thumbs and slowly easing them out. Rhett lets out a soft moan as Link moves up again, and Link can't help but to nibble along Rhett's exposed flesh. Rhett rolls his head to one side, letting Link suck red hickeys along his neck. He threads his hand through Link's hair and tugs softly, and he feels Link grin against his back. 

“Does this feel good, bo?” Link murmurs, drawing his lips up to Rhett's neck again.

“So good,” Rhett hums, “Can you do this every week?”

Link smiles and kisses Rhett's back, “Anything for you.” Link softly moves his hands to Rhett's stomach, “And anything for Baby.”

Rhett smiles and turns in Link's arms, cupping Link's face with one hand and giving him a soft kiss. Link sits closer, hands on Rhett's waist as he kisses him back.

Rhett pulls back and rests their foreheads together, moving Link's hand to his stomach and holding his wrist. 

“I love you,” Rhett says, “I love you so much.”

Link smiles and kisses Rhett again, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an idea for the rising action and climax of the story! its gonna be a Ride, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone else outside or in-between. prepare yourselves. 
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, have a good day/night wherever you are!


	6. and i, i want to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter, as an apology for ghosting. some pretty awful, heavy shit happened in my life so naturally i didnt want to write fic lol.  
> big thanks to kaaaaaate for commenting, your comment is what pushed me to write some more!

As Rhett approaches twelve weeks, he struggles to find a midwife. 

He calls every office in town, twirling his pen in his hand as he's put on hold for the fourth time that day. He leans back in his desk chair in their home office and stares at his and Link's pictures dotted along the walls. 

The clock on the other wall ticks loudly and Rhett can feel himself getting annoyed at the hold music. He puts his phone on speaker and leaves it on the desk, preparing to dial the next number on the list. 

The music stops, and Rhett stares at his phone as the receptionist announces the office's name, “How can I help you today?”

Rhett stifles a sigh, “Uh, yeah, it says on your website you get a midwife in every week, I was wondering if I could get an appointment with her?”

“Certainly, what's your wife's name?” 

Rhett rubs his eyes, “No, uh, the appointment is for me?” 

The receptionist hangs up.

Rhett thumps the table in annoyance and growls. He grips his own hair and stomps his feet, and Rhett sighs as Link gently knocks on the office door.

“No luck there either?” Link asks, Barbara running past his feet to jump up at Rhett.

Rhett scratches behind her ear, “Fifth place today to hang up on me.”

Link steps further into the room and kisses Rhett's forehead, “What if we go to Planned Parenthood? They do ultrasounds, maybe they can help us find a friendly midwife.”

“I don't need friendly,” Rhett says, “I need accepting. Hell, I need _anyone_ at this point.”

Link smiles, “Just try?”

Rhett nods and leans back in his chair. His back twinges with a sudden pain and Rhett sits forward again. Link doesn't seem to notice as he fusses with Barbara.

“I'll make lunch and then we can take Jade and Barbara for a walk,” Link says, “Call PP.”

Rhett nods, “I will.” 

Rhett joins Link in their kitchen less than twenty minutes later, and kisses Link's cheek.

“You got it booked?” Link hums, and Rhett nods and kisses his head again.

“Next week, Wednesday at four,” Rhett says. “Maybe we can take a whole day and make it romantic.”

“We have shitloads of footage now, I'm sure we can skip one day,” Link says. “Now go sit down, I made a salad for lunch.”

Rhett pulls a chair out and gently scoots it inwards, one hand on his slight bump. Link sets a plate down in front of him and passes him his cutlery. Rhett's stomach grumbles and he happily scoops a too-big forkful into his mouth. 

Rhett lets out a soft moan at the taste, and gives Link a thumbs up. Link had really gotten good at cooking recently, and Rhett knows it was all to keep the baby healthy. Rhett smiles to himself. He's pretty sure he'd always find Link's genuine efforts endearing. 

Rhett holds Link's hand over the table as they eat in peaceful silence.

Link takes their empty plates and slips them into the sink, and Rhett slouches back and rubs his stomach. 

“That was amazing, Link,” Rhett says, “You're getting a real good cook.”

“I gotta give Josh the credit there,” Link hums, “I told him I wanted to cook for you and our son when he's old enough.” Link blushes up to his ears and turns back to the sink, “That's probably really sappy of me.” 

Rhett smiles and slowly stands, wrapping his arms around Link from behind, “It's cute, Link.” He kisses Link's neck, “You want a boy, huh?”

Link laughs softly, “I dunno, I had a dream that we had a son.” He sets a plate into the drying rack and chuckles, “We were making a snowman as big as our house, but it was my old house from when I was a kid.” Link turns in Rhett's arms and places his wet hands on his hips, “He looked just like you did. Same haircut and everything… But _my_ eyes.”

Rhett smiles and kisses Link. 

“You're gonna be such a good dad,” Rhett says.

“So are you,” Link replies. He kisses Rhett again and slaps his bottom. “You ready for that walk?”

“You get the girls in their harnesses, I need to get some shoes on,” Rhett says, giving Link another kiss as he wanders towards their front door. He tugs his comfiest trainers from the shoe rack and kicks off his house slippers, easily slipping his feet into the loosely-laced sneakers. He slips on a light jacket as Link walks in, Barbara and Jade in tow. “You ready?”

“Ready steady.” Link smiles, passing Rhett Barbara’s leash. Link slips past to grab his denim jacket from the coat stand, and Rhett turns to adjust his hair in the ornate mirror beside the door. Link wraps his arms around Rhett’s waist and holds his firm tummy with soft hands. “You look great, Rhett. Stop fussing.”

“I like to fuss,” Rhett says. “I need a haircut.”

Link hums in amusement and ducks under Rhett’s arm to watch their reflections. He keeps his hands on Rhett’s stomach. 

Rhett catches his soft gaze, heart skipping a beat at Link’s loving stare. He dips his head to kiss Link’s forehead, and Link hums happily and stands back.

Link opens the front door and waves Rhett out, Barbara excitedly bounding past their legs and onto the path. Jade follows with a wagging tail, and Link locks the door behind him.

Slipping his hand into Link’s own, Rhett leads them down their front path, laughing softly as Barbara and Jade run across their neat lawn. The dogs fall in line beside each other as they get to the pavement, and Rhett lets his feet guide him as they make their way to their local park. 

Link squeezes his hand absent mindedly, and Rhett raises his hand to his lips to kiss his fingers. Link smiles and leans his head on Rhett’s arm.

Jade's tail wags excitedly as they reach the park gate, Barbara letting out soft barks as Link unlatches the small clasp and pushes it open. The small dogs bound forward and Rhett can't help but to laugh as he's tugged through the gate. His back complains at the rough movement and Rhett ignores it. 

Link latches the gate behind them and leads them down the gravel path, smiling as Barbara and Jade play-wrestle in the grass. He holds Rhett's hand again and swings their arms between them.

“Rhett, I was thinking…” Link starts.

“Dangerous,” Rhett smiles, kissing Link's head, “What's up?”

“When we have a baby shower, can we do a gender reveal?” Link asks, blushing and waving his hand, “Sex reveal, sorry.”

“It's okay,” Rhett says. “That would be fun. Any excuse to celebrate our baby and I'm there.”

Link smiles warmly, “I love when you say _‘our baby’_.”

Rhett kisses Link's head, “He is ours, of course I'm gonna say our baby.”

Link hugs Rhett's arm and sighs happily.

“Could we film our baby shower? We could get a bunch of our YouTuber friends over and make a big deal out of it,” Link asks, “Do a little video and then have a party without cameras.”

Rhett shrugs softly, “I won't know if I'm having a boy or a girl until my eighteen week scan, lemme get past my twelve week one first.” Rhett laughs a little, “Besides, how am I gonna hide my five months pregnant stomach? I'll be noticeable then.”

Link shrugs in return, and Rhett can tell he's thinking as they walk in silence.

“I'll get a fake belly so we match,” Link says, “It'll look like a funny joke and nobody will know.” 

Rhett laughs. “I think that's just an excuse for you to get a baby bump, I know you're secretly into it.” Link blushes and shakes his head, and Rhett laughs again, “It's a cute idea, let's just focus on telling people first.” 

“Who do you wanna tell first?” 

“My mom.”

Link smiles and squeezes Rhett's arm, “I'm surprised you haven't already.”

“I wanted to get to twelve weeks first,” Rhett says, “That's the safe zone, I didn't wanna disappoint her if… if something happened.” 

Link nods in understanding. 

They walk in silence, the gravel beneath their feet crunching softly as they make their way to the end of the path. Rhett tilts his head towards the rustic park bench and sighs gently as he sits down. 

He holds his stomach softly and Link kisses his cheek.

“Gimme Barbara, I'll run with the girlies so you can sit down for a bit,” Link says. He kisses Rhett's cheek again and takes Barbara's leash, and she wags her tail and jumps into the grass as Link breaks into a gentle jog.

Rhett smiles as he watches them play, hand resting on his stomach and rubbing softly.

It doesn't take much effort to picture their son running alongside Link, short blonde hair like Rhett's used to have getting whipped around by the wind. Rhett can already hear his son's infectious giggle. 

Rhett can't help but to smile, leaning back against the park bench.

***

Rhett's scan date arrives, and he has to pretend he's not ridiculously nervous.

Whilst his morning sickness had nearly faded, he throws up three times that day from stress alone, his mind plaguing him with bad news. 

Then, he gets a headache worse than all the others he's had this far, and Link can tell he's miserable.

Rhett curls in on himself as he lays on their couch at home, a small eyemask over his eyes to try and calm his migraine. He can hear Link even as he softly moves around the house, and Rhett doesn't stir as Link sits beside him.

Rhett feels a pang of guilt. 

He's meant to be enjoying his day off with Link, both of them sitting in their sunny yard on a picnic blanket eating lunch. He's meant to be fawning over the idea of seeing his baby on his ultrasound in mere hours, but instead the idea of being in a bright room as his heartbeat loudly thrums over the machine makes his head ache more.

Link rubs his back gently, and Rhett hums. 

“Headaches are normal, I looked it up,” Link says, voice barely above a whisper. “Do you want an ice pack?”

Rhett nods wordlessly and feels Link stand again. 

He hears Link clatter around in the kitchen, obviously emptying their ice tray into a bag and popping two tablets out of a packet.

Link sits back down again and places the cold compress against the back of Rhett's neck, and Rhett shudders softly.

“Sorry, should've warned you,” Link says, rubbing his hand along Rhett's side. “Take some Tylenol, you'll feel better.” 

Rhett slowly lifts his head and takes the small pills from Link, popping them in his mouth as Link passes him a bottle of water. Rhett drinks it carefully, and Link takes the water from him as he tries to lay back down. 

Link runs his hands through Rhett's hair comfortingly, and Rhett's hand drifts to his stomach. 

“I'm sorry, Link,” Rhett says, gently. Link's hand stops stroking his back. “You wanted to be romantic on our day off…”

“Oh, Rhett,” Link hums, “It's okay, it's not your fault.”

Rhett shrugs, “I still feel bad.” His bottom lip wobbles and Link pats his shoulder softly. “I'm sorry.”

Link places a small kiss on Rhett's temple, shushing him softly, “It's okay, you know I love spending any time with you.” Link runs a soft hand through Rhett's hair, and Rhett hums in appreciation.

They stay like that for a while, Links hand nestled in Rhett's hair, thumb stroking his temple. Rhett holds the small bag of ice against his forehead, relaxing back against the couch cushions. He stretches his legs over Link's lap to avoid stiffening up.

Rhett feels more relaxed than he has been in months. His throbbing headache fading as Link holds him. There's a swell in his chest of gratitude and appreciation and love for Link, and it takes all of his willpower to not let his hormones get the better of him and start crying. 

Then, what feels like an eternity later, Link gently shakes Rhett's shoulder.

“We should head off, bo,” Link murmurs, “Traffic isn't gonna be fun.”

Rhett nods and gently sits up. 

He slips off his sleepmask and smiles gently at Link, and Rhett can't help but to grip his hands and kiss him. 

Rhett stays in his loose shirt, tying his sweatpants tighter as he follows Link out to the car. 

Link plays some soft music over the radio, keeping his hand on Rhett's knee as he drives. 

Link spins his wedding ring with his thumb as they pull up to the lights, and Rhett smiles.

“Don't be nervous,” Rhett says.

“I'm not nervous,” Link replies, still spinning his ring.

“Yes you are,” Rhett hums, “Are you freaking out about seeing your baby?”

Link's lips pull into a tight line, and he looks out his car window. He gives a slight nod.

“Aw… bo. It's okay,” Rhett says. “I’m nervous too.”

Link nods, keeping silent. 

The rest of the drive is quiet, the radio humming as it flicks between songs and advertisements and commentary. Link keeps spinning his ring, tapping his fingers against the wheel. 

Link pulls into the parking lot and takes a deep breath, “Ready?”

Rhett nods, “If you are.” 

“I’m meant to be saying that to you.” Link smiles, pulling Rhett's hand to his mouth to kiss his fingers. 

“I'm shitting myself,” Rhett laughs, “The fact I get to see Baby again is the only thing keeping me sane.”

“We need to think about names so we don't keep saying Baby,” Link says, popping his car door open, “Saying Baby sounds like we're having a puppy.”

Rhett nudges his shoulder, “If you can think of something better, shoot.”

Rhett holds his hand as they walk, signing himself in at the front desk and sitting in the waiting room. 

Link squeezes his hand as they wait, leg bouncing with nerves.

Rhett draws his hand over his stomach, watching the nurses walk between patients. He slips his loose shirt up and rests his head on Link's shoulder.

The wait is quickly over as a tall nurse greets them, shaking Rhett's hand and introducing herself as Mary.

She leads them both to a private room, and Rhett squeezes Link's hand.

“So, Mr McLaughlin,” Mary says, “He, him pronouns, I'm assuming?”

“Yeah,” Rhett says, “Same for both of us.”

Mary nods and invites them both to sit down at her desk. 

“So, have you had a scan before?” She asks.

“I have, at eight weeks,” Rhett says.

Mary nods, “Okay. Well, as you probably know we're just gonna check your baby and make sure they're developing properly. Then we can do blood tests and make sure you're both good.”

Rhett nods. 

She adjusts her glasses and gestures to the table beside the ultrasound machine.

Rhett lifts himself up, hand cradling his stomach as he gets into a comfortable position. He lifts his shirt and lowers his waistband, and Link nervously holds his hand as he stands beside him.

“Okay,” Mary hums, moving her wheelie chair over. She turns on the machine and squeezes a reasonable amount of gel onto Rhett's distended tummy. She notices Link squeeze Rhett's hand and smiles gently up at him, “Is this first time seeing your baby?” 

Link nods, wordlessly.

She smiles, “You'll love it. I'll talk you both through everything.” Mary rests the probe against Rhett's stomach and turns back to the screen. “Aw, looks like somebody just woke up from a nap.” 

Rhett can't help but to smile as his baby squirms, small arms wriggling and stretching. Their tiny form twitches and eventually settles, and Rhett lets out a soft gasp as the baby gently rolls onto their side. They kick their legs, and Mary points out their tiny developing bones, clearly visible on the scan.

Mary holds the probe steady as the baby rolls back over, and Rhett looks up as Link squeezes his hand tighter.

Link is crying, hand clasped over his mouth as he stares at the screen. Rhett places his free hand over their clasped hands, tilting his head up to invite Link down for a kiss. Link shakily leans down and kisses Rhett's cheek, wrapping an arm around him to hug him gently. 

Rhett rubs his back, hand drifting into Link's hair to comfort him as he cries. 

Link shifts back and cups Rhett's face, dotting kisses along his cheeks. Rhett wipes his eyes and Link straightens up, blushing as Mary hands him a box of tissues.

“Sorry,” Link hums, wiping his eyes.

Mary shakes her head, “Don't apologize! It's a perfectly natural response to seeing your baby. This is a no judgement zone.”

Link laughs softly and holds Rhett's hand again.

“I just need to take a couple of measurements and make sure everything is developing as it should be, then we can find a good angle for a picture, sound good?” Mary says, waiting for Rhett to nod before turning back to the console. She taps a few keys and enlarges the image, drawing a line from the baby's toes to his head. “Just over two inches, perfect, perfect.” 

Rhett nods, watching intently as Mary moves the probe to get a better angle.

“So, you're about twelve weeks and five days along,” Mary says, “If everything goes according to plan, your baby should arrive in around late April.”

“April…” Rhett hums. He squeezes Link's hand and leans up to kiss him again.

Mary turns back to the screen and moves the probe again, holding it back over the baby as it wriggles in complaint.

“Kidneys look just fine too,” Mary smiles, “And their skull looks like it's developing great.” 

“So… No problems?” Rhett asks, voice getting caught in his throat. 

“Visually, everything looks just fine, your placenta is in a great position too. But just to be certain that Baby is developing okay, I'd need to take some blood samples,” She says, moving the probe back around so they can watch the baby again. “The risk of Down's Syndrome increases with age, from what I can see your baby's fluid levels are normal, but to have a more accurate result I'd need a sample.”

Rhett nods, “Of course.”

“We can also screen to check your rhesus status and to make sure you're not anemic, just to make sure.” Mary says, “Let's take Baby's picture first, I'll print out a few for you both.” 

Mary moves back into a better position, waiting for the baby to settle again before taking a series of pictures. She smiles as they print, and hands them all to Link. 

Link can barely take his eyes off them as Rhett wipes his belly with some tissue. He leans down to kiss Rhett's head and Rhett hums happily in reply. 

They sit back down at Mary's desk and she gestures for his arm. She wraps a tourniquet around his arm and wipes the area, and Link turns away as she moves in with the needle. 

She takes her samples and pats Rhett's knee, “All done. I'll get them sent off to the lab for you. You'd need to come back in about a week to get your results, unless you want them given to you over the phone.”

Rhett nods, “Call me and tell me, please. It'll be a lot easier with our work.”

She nods in reply and quickly types something on her computer. “Okay. You're all set, gentleman. Congratulations.”

Link shakes her hand. “Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure,” Mary hums. “I expect you back for your eighteen week scan! Gotta see how that little peanut is doing.”

Rhett laughs, “We'll be back, for sure. Thank you.”

She waves them off, and Link squeezes Rhett's hand as they walk back to the car. 

As Rhett moves to open his car door, Link envelopes him in a tight hug. Rhett cuddles back and Link grips his shirt.

“I fucking love you so much,” Link says, voice trembling, “You're so brave doing this for us, I love you.” 

Rhett smiles, “I love you too.”

“Can we tell our families together, in person?” Link asks, still holding Rhett's arms as he leans back. “We're seeing them for Thanksgiving.”

“That's weeks away, bo,” Rhett hums, “I dunno if I can wait that long.”

“I can't either, but I really wanna see my mom's face when I tell her,” Link says. “She'll be so happy, Rhett.”

“I know,” Rhett smiles, “If you wanna wait to tell them, I'll wait with you. It just means we have to wait to tell the audience too.”

“I don't care.” Link says, “We can time it to post a video right after Thanksgiving or something. I don't even wanna think about work right now, I wanna celebrate our baby.” 

“Can we get ice-cream?” Rhett asks, “I've wanted salted caramel for weeks.”

Link smiles and kisses Rhett, “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are very appreciated! <3


	7. all my love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so ive been gone a while lmfao. i was busy getting into a crazy good uni (weird flex but ok). heres some mpreg

November rolls around, and their schedule is still crazy. 

Rhett can hardly remember what he filmed thirty minutes ago, his cheeks aching from forcing a smile all morning. He back creaks as he sits down in their office, setting his prepped meal on the small coffee table. 

Link follows soon after, sitting beside Rhett on the couch and opening his own boxed lunch. 

“What's on the menu for today?” Rhett asks, popping open his Tupperware and stirring it with his fork. “Smells really good, bo.”

“Its jambalaya,” Link says, “I hope you like it? It was really fun to cook.”

Rhett smiles, kissing Link's cheek before taking a forkful. It's cold from the staff fridge but still so flavourful, and Rhett feels some tension leave his shoulders. 

He can feel Link's gaze on him as he eats, and be gives Link another smile, “It's amazing, Link.”

“I think I'm getting the hang of this cooking business,” Link says.

There's a small beat of silence.

“Are you ready to film the video about our baby? It's going up on Friday,” Link says. 

Rhett nods, “Ready as I'll ever be.” 

“Are you nervous?” Link asks, fussing with his fork, “I mean… This is a big deal.”

“I know,” Rhett says, “But people need to know. Otherwise we're gonna go on leave and come back with a mystery baby. People would lose their minds.”

“I think they will once we announce this baby,” Link laughs. “Stevie's helping to rig the game so we both win and get custom made pacifiers.” 

Rhett laughs, setting his Tupperware on the table. 

The filming starts, Link opening with a goofy rendition of Ice Ice Baby. Chase passes them both whiteboards, and Rhett explains that they have to guess the famous parents based entirely on ultrasound, baby shower photos and a choice out of four. 

Rhett gets the first one right, and so does Link, pretending they got context clues from the garden layout in the pictures. 

Link correctly guess for the second question, insisting he saw it on the news. Then, he guesses the third correctly and laughs that he had no idea. 

Rhett gets double points from their harder rounds, loudly clapping and celebrating as they tie, ready for the final question.

“Okay guys,” Stevie says into her microphone, “Here's the last picture. No choices for this one.”

An image of Rhett's ultrasound is displayed on their screen, and Rhett can't help but to smile. He quickly squeezes Link's hand and releases, not really caring if the crew edit it out in the final cut. 

Then, Rhett writes _'Our’_ , and Link writes _'Baby’._

Stevie gives a soft countdown, and Rhett holds Link's hand again as they flip their boards around. 

“That's our baby!” Rhett says, Link squeezing his fingers and beaming.

“Rhett and I are having a baby!” Link says.

The crew behind the cameras gasp and cheer, Josh practically rushing onto set to hug Rhett softly. Chase and Will move forward, shaking Link's hand as Stevie says he knew all along. Rhett makes a mental note to thank them all for acting so surprised.

People return to their seats, and Rhett sets his board aside, “That's right, Mythical Beasts, we are expecting a baby in April of next year.”

Link nods, still beaming, “This isn't a joke, just make sure to follow us on Twitter and Instagram for baby updates as we have them. We're so excited to share this journey with you.” 

Rhett keeps a firm grip on Link's hand as they both clip the bejeweled custom pacifiers to their shirts and Link pops his into his mouth. Rhett laughs and says their outro, letting Link drag the wheel in and spin it as they go into the More. 

“I guess we should talk more about our baby, huh?” Rhett smiles, “Bring the picture back up, guys.” 

Link's face softens seeing his baby, hand on Rhett's wrist as they look at the screen. 

“April seems so freaking close, we haven't even built a crib yet,” Link says. “Rhett's been trying to find a specific one, cherry wood?”

“Cherry wood is a really beautiful deep red-brown, it's gonna look so nice in the nursery,” Rhett says, keeping his arms on the table to avoid touching his belly. “I wanted something custom with a tall changing table so I didn't have to bend down as much but no luck.”

Link playfully rolls his eyes, “The wood is so dark, I'd have to paint the room some gross grey or white colour. What kinda nursery has grey walls?” Link laughs.

“Cherry wood looks great with yellow! It's gonna look great, I promise,” Rhett says. 

Stevie leans towards the mic again, “How many weeks is the baby, now?” 

Rhett smiles, “At the time of filming this, Baby is seventeen weeks, two days.” 

“Kinda the size of a pomegranate,” Link says, making Rhett laugh and turn away briefly. “What? I've been doing my research!”

Rhett pats his arm, and Stevie speaks again, “Any names picked out yet?”

Link smiles, “If we have a boy I wanna continue my family name. Fourth generation of Charles Lincolns.”

Rhett nods, “Nothin’ for girls yet. Maybe a family name or something? Genuinely no idea.”

Link laughs, “Write in the comments what we should call our baby.” Rhett laughs, and Link waves his hand dismissively, “No, don't. We'd end up calling her somethin’ stupid if we let comments name her.”

“You don't wanna name her _'La Croix Tangerine’_?” Rhett smiles, nudging Links shoulder.

“Geoduck McLaughlin-Neal,” Link smirks. 

“Maybe we should go with Hannah, after all,” Rhett smiles. “That’s a little spoiler for LTAT this week, we'll get one of those fancy annotation things on screen. We do usually film those after all of the episodes but come on, it's a special occasion. We told all our friends about our baby. You'll love it. But yeah, Hannah wanted us to name the baby after her.”

Link laughs again, “If we did we'd have to get a triple-barrel name, Hannah-Mamrie-Grace. Can't separate the golden trio.”

Rhett shakes his head, “It's illegal.” He laughs, squeezing Links hand.

The rest of the more goes smoothly, and Rhett doesn't let go of Link's hand for the rest of the episode.

***

Link parks his car in the airport parking lot, patting Rhett's knee.

“Ready to go?” Link asks, squeezing Rhett's thighs.

Rhett pulls his sweater sleeve over his palm and nods, “As I'll ever be.” He holds Link's hand, “I don't look… Obviously pregnant in this sweater, do I? I wanna keep it a surprise.” 

“You look cute,” Link says, giving Rhett a quick peck. “Are you gonna be okay on this flight? I don't want you getting sick.” 

“I'll do my best,” Rhett hums, “Just make sure I don't mimic Coleen and lay down in an isle during takeoff.”

Link laughs, “Noted.” 

He unloads their suitcases and Rhett insists he can wheel his to the gate. 

The airport is busy, people of all ages and their families trying to fly home for Thanksgiving. Rhett keeps a protective arm around his stomach, and Link holds his hand as they check in. 

The wait time is annoyingly long, and Rhett's ankles and back start to ache in complaint as they're finally called through security. Link lifts Rhett's hand luggage onto the conveyor belt for him.

Rhett has a brief panic about getting a pat down, but they wave him through without issue. 

The rest of the wait at their gate is dull, Rhett flicking through his emails as he cradles his stomach. Link takes a brief nap on his shoulder, and Rhett rests his head atop of Link's own.

Boarding is slow, and Rhett is eternally grateful Link paid to assign their seats to give Rhett legroom. He internally cringes at the idea of sitting in a cramped seat with his baby-weight affected back for four hours.

Rhett sleeps on the plane, fingers threaded with Link's own and an arm slung around his stomach. 

Link shakes his shoulder as they come in to land, and Rhett flushes in embarrassment at the little puddle of drool on Link's shirt. 

Link gets their cases down as Rhett stretches his back, and Rhett instinctively grabs his hand as they are waved through security. 

Holding his stomach gently, Rhett walks them both out to the parking lot, sighing contently as the crisp Raleigh hair fills his lungs. 

Then, he spots his mom waving, and he grabs Link's hand and pulls them both along. She breaks into a soft jog to meet them, and Rhett wraps his arms around her shoulders. 

“Hey momma,” Rhett hums, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“You too, honey,” she says. She pulls back and gives Link a soft smile.

“Hey, Di,” Link says, giving her a quick hug, “Great to see you.”

“Let's get back to my house before you catch your death of cold,” Diane hums, shepherding them to her car. 

Link throws their cases into her trunk and sits in the back seat, letting Rhett get the legroom in the front. 

“Link, your momma has been cooking for days, waiting for y'all to come,” Diane smiles, “She's cooking for an army, it looks like.”

“If we could take leftovers home with us, we would,” Link smiles, “She always cooks for thousands.”

“You'll both be eating for two, then,” Diane hums, and Rhett lets out an awkward laugh.

“When we get back to yours, Mom, I have some news for you and Dad,” Rhett says, “And Cole, if he's there.”

“It better be good news then,” Diane says, flashing Rhett a worried smile, “Is it another crazy surgery thing with your transition? I said to you, Rhett, you should sue for botching your first one like that.”

Rhett shakes his head, “It's fixed now, Mom, there's no point. And it's not a surgery, it's really really good news.”

Diane nods, focusing back on the road. 

They talk about work as she drives, and Rhett keeps his hands firmly clamped between his knees.

She pulls up in her driveway, alongside Link's mother's car.

Link hops out and unloads their cases, and Rhett's mom laughs as Rhett watches.

“You messed up your back again? Makin’ your poor husband do all the work,” she laughs, tutting softly. 

Rhett blushes, and shrugs, “Doctor's orders.” He says, and it's not technically a lie.

She smiles, “I'll let you off. Now come on in, Sue's probably close to serving up.”

Link wheels their cases in and hums happily. The house smells like food, flavourful turkey and their family dressing recipe. Link swears he can smell his mom's famous mac'n'cheese from a mile away.

Rhett's mouth waters as he walks into the kitchen, hungrily eyeing the pumpkin pie cooling on the counter. He's been craving this for weeks, he hopes Baby is hungry.

“Hey, honey,” Sue hums, smiling up at Rhett and stepping away from the stove, “How're things?” 

Rhett greets her with a soft hug, “Really good. I'll tell everyone all about it over dinner.”

She smiles and pats his back, “Link sounded excited on the phone. Is it big, like that Superbowl thing again?” 

Rhett pats her shoulder, giving her a soft squeeze, “Even better. We've waited so we could tell you in person.”

Link wanders in and gives Rhett a kiss on the cheek, before leaning down to hug his mom close, “Happy Thanksgiving, mom.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie,” She says, “You two go wash up and take those coats off, I'm bringing this through in a minute.”

Rhett laughs as he's ushered back into the hallway, shucking off his jacket and hanging it on the rack. He walks through into the dining room, nerves crawling up his spine.

“Hey Dad, hey Mr. Neal,” Rhett smiles, giving Link's dad a firm handshake. 

“After all these years you still call me Mr. Neal, huh, son?” He chuckles, and Rhett offers a small shrug.

“Force of habit,” he says, taking a seat where Sue had written _'Rhett’_ in neat cursive. 

“You want a beer?” His dad asks, waving his hand towards his own glass.

Rhett shakes his head, “Can't. Doctor's orders.” 

He raises his eyebrows, but doesn't press further.

Then, Link walks in with the turkey. He places it in the centre of the table, and grins, “Who's carving?”

Link's dad stands, and Link passes him the knife. He disappears back into the kitchen as Diane walks in with a large dish of stuffing.

Slowly, everything is brought out, and the table is full of delicious foods. 

Link immediately carves himself a few slides of ham, and Rhett loads his plate with potatoes and vegetables before drowning everything in gravy. 

Link’s mom insists they say grace, and Rhett squeezes Link's hand as they pray. 

They talk about work, and life, sharing fun stories of things that had happened whilst they were away. Rhett lets Link do all the talking as he eats, enjoying every flavour like it's his first time eating it. 

They finish eating and Rhett leans back in his chair, hands cradling his stomach through his sweater. 

His mom takes their plates and stacks them to one side, and she sits back down, “So, Rhett, what was that thing you wanted to tell us?” 

Rhett's eyes snap open and he sits up, “Oh. Yeah.”

Link smiles warmly up at him and lays his hand out on the table for Rhett to take. Rhett slips his hand into Link’s own and lets out a soft sigh.

“Link and I are having a baby,” Rhett says, watching his parents as the news sinks in.

Sue gasps and jumps out of her chair, quickly making her way to Link's side to hug him tight. Link laughs and hugs her back, and Rhett smiles as Lincoln reaches over to shake his hand.

Diane also stands, hugging her son's shoulders and kissing his head. Rhett doesn't even care that she's messing up his hair. He feels like crying as she rocks their bodies, and tears prick in his eyes as she cups his face.

“Who's the surrogate?” Rhett's dad asks.

“Oh, that doesn't matter,” Diane coos, hugging Rhett again.

Rhett smiles, locking eyes with his dad across the table, “I am.” Diane freezes, and looks down at Rhett. Rhett smiles and nods up at her, “I'm carrying our baby.”

Before she can move, Rhett rolls up his sweater. His belly is still small, but it's noticeably curved, and Rhett draws a gentle hand over it. 

“I have his ultrasound picture in my wallet,” Link says, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He carefully tugs the small picture out and passes it to Rhett's mom. “That's twelve weeks.”

Rhett smiles, looking up at his mom as she processes their words. She hugs him again, and Rhett wraps his arms around her neck. 

“I'm proud of you, son,” Lincoln says, a soft smile on his face as he stands too. He claps a hand on Link's shoulder and Link grins up at his parents. 

Then, Rhett's dad stands, cutlery clattering across the table at the force of his movements. He stomps towards the back door, slamming it behind him, and tears continue to streak down Rhett's cheeks.

Diane gives Rhett another soft squeeze, “I'll go talk to him, honey. You gotta tell me all about y'all's baby when I get back.”

Link holds Rhett's hand again, and Rhett can barely meet his eyes. He holds a hand over his mouth to prevent a sob falling from his lips.

Lincoln reaches across the table to grab his arm, “It's okay, son.” He says, and Rhett's body shakes as he cries. 

Sue wraps an arm around his shoulders, “Why don't we all sit in the other room and calm down for a bit, huh? We can watch something for a while.”

Rhett nods, wordlessly, tugging his sweater back down and letting himself be lead into the living room. He hears Link start to stack plates, and he quickly moves them all to the kitchen.

Sue rubs his back, “He's probably just shocked, Rhett. He'll come around.”

“He won't,” Rhett sniffles, holding his wet hands in his lap, “He's never supported me.” 

“I remember all the times you biked over to our house after your arguments,” Sue says, softly, “How you punched those holes in your walls?” 

Rhett sighs, hiccuping softly. 

Sue smiles to herself, “Link had the biggest crush on you, even then. He talked about you shaving all your hair off for days, said it made you look so cool.” She hums, “He's gonna look after you. You and your baby.” 

Rhett smiles into his lap, “Yeah…”

“And if you ever need advice, you've got me and your momma, and Lincoln too,” She says, “Your dad don't know what he's missin’.”

Rhett nods again, softly turning to hug Sue gently. 

He pulls back as Link sits beside him, hands still clammy from washing dishes. 

Rhett moves his jumper up again, guiding Sue's hand to his distended tummy. 

She coos softly, and Link rests his head against Rhett's arm as he watches her too.

Sue smiles up at them both, “He's always to be a dad, y’know.”

Link blushes, _“Mom.”_

“Well, you did!” She smiles, chuckling softly. “I can't wait to be a grandma.”

Link passes her the ultrasound picture. “His next scan is next week. We've set up a whole baby shower and everything.”

Rhett nods, smiling.

Sue smiles, hand still resting on Rhett's stomach, “I wish I could come out and be with y'all.”

“We'll fly you out,” Link says, immediately, “You know we would.”

“Well… Can I come?” She smiles, “I won't interfere with y'all's party or anything, I just wanna be there for the baby shower.”

“We're gonna do a sex reveal too,” Rhett says, hiccuping softly, “You can find out if you're gonna have a grandson or granddaughter.” 

Sue beams. “I would love that.”

“We’re gonna film it,” Link says, “You don’t have to be in the video, but we’re gonna film it for everyone to see.” He chuckles to himself, “Rhett bought me a fake stomach to wear so no one suspects it’s not a surrogate.”

Sue smiles, holding their hands, “I’m so happy for you, boys. I’m so proud of you.”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Rhett hugs her softly, new tears dripping down his cheeks as she hugs him back. Rhett tries his hardest not to imagine his own mother, stood outside in the cold arguing with his dad. He can easily picture his dad’s disappointed face, and the image is wiped from his brain entirely as Link kisses his cheek. 

Link rests his hands on Rhett’s tummy, and Rhett turns to give him a kiss in return. 

The backdoor opens and slams shut again, and Rhett’s heart races in his chest at the sound of footsteps echoing through the house. He feels like the scared little boy again, instinctively cowering behind Link and letting Sue hold his shoulders.

Diane steps into the room, and it does little to calm Rhett down.

“He’s gonna stay outside,” She says, sitting down on the sofa beside them. “I'm sorry, Rhett, you know how he is.”

Rhett wipes his eyes and nods, “Yeah…”

She tugs a chair from the dining room and sits in front of him, holding his hands gently, “So, tell me everything. When are you due?”

“April,” Rhett says.

“April…” Diane echos, smiling. “Oh, Rhett, this is so wonderful.”

Link sits forward, “Do you wanna come to our baby shower? We want to fly you both out.”

Diane nods, "I'd love that, son."

"Then it's settled," Link says, kissing Rhett's cheek, "Now let's eat that pie, I've been looking forward to it for weeks."

Rhett laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated and welcomed! just keep the comments non-sexual and clean thanks x
> 
> have a good day/night wherever you are!


End file.
